Docta' Docta'
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: An average human commodity of a doctor's visit turns into a bit more for Edward. Edward and Carlisle, Slash, M for graphic lemon and language.


**A/N: ****I wrote this to practice some new writing. I wanna fix up my flaws and I also used a dirty word for peepers in here because I was feeling bold. ;)**

**Title's inspired by Robert Palmer's song Bad Case of Loving You. Check it out.**

_

* * *

_

It's not ridiculous; it's okay to visit him at work. He told me to come and see him if I needed anything_, so this is completely acceptable_.

For the thousandth time since I'd entered the car I considered my motives for visiting him. My body was tensed and my knuckles were white around the steering wheel, but they weren't turning the wheel to head back home, so it was decided that I _needed_ to do this.

That was acceptable; a visit was a normal human commodity.

The two mile drive ended with the large sign for building 66C and to turn left at the next exit. I cut off several other cars, but as soon as I drove into the lot, well, my stomach jumped suddenly into my chest.

I saw the black Mercedes with illegally tinted windows sitting in the physician's lot next to a sleek blue BMW and I parked my car in a visitor's spot next to an old man digging in the glove department and pulling out different medical forms.

My hand flew to the door and I popped it open too quickly, almost hitting another car beside me.

_Don't be so nervous! _I scolded myself.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times before I jumped out of the car and closed the door behind me. Several eyes watched me as I passed through the lot but I tried to ignore the visual of myself in their head and in a desperate attempt to hide my nervousness and apprehension I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my expression smooth.

The yellow line that officially crossed me into the building made me tense and stiff. I saw myself in my mind and I looked like a burglar.

Nonetheless, I continued on my route through the sliding glass doors, past the security cameras, and through the reception desk at the front of the building.

_He worked in pediatrics yesterday... so today he must be on call._

I walked through the hallway that led to the hospital waiting room and the doors slid open with my foot touching the black mat on the floor.

Plastic chairs lined the white plaster walls in sick formation with abundant mixtures of neutral green, red and white seat cushions. The metal legs were bolted down to the linoleum and little tables were beside every three in a row.

A child no older than the age of eight watched me walk up the counter. He coughed loudly and kept following me with his curious eyes. I shrugged it off, children were so much more perceptive than adults.

"Excuse me," I murmured.

The woman behind the counter looked up and flushed. She was middle-aged, a little overweight, and overly friendly the few times I had stopped by here. She smiled up at me coyly, removing her glasses that were perched on the ridge of her nose.

"How can I help you?" She asked. Her heart rate went up quickly and I could see the drop of sweat form under her ear.

Ignoring the venom that flooded my mouth, I answered as casually as I could. "I need to see Doctor Cullen."

_I wonder if they're related… they're both so gorgeous…_ "Of course, just—just take a seat right over there and I'll get you in a soon as I can."

I nodded my thanks and smiled at her for a little more encouragement before I made my way to the "Healthy" side of the waiting room.

The little boy's eyes followed me and his mind was spinning with different, colourful, scenarios about me. His mind couldn't place what was wrong with me, but he kept watching, the flutters in his stomach made him think he was hungry, but in fact, he was afraid.

I sighed quietly to myself, closing my eyes and watching myself through the boy's eyes. His mother tapped on his arm and whispered, "Don't be rude" and made him sit on her other side where I was out of his sight.

I smiled a little to myself. I decided to feel out the rest of the hospital, looking for the person I came here to see in the first place. I skipped from thought to thought, stray things hitting me and I realized why I hated coming here so much.

_I'm really gonna die… what will my kids do?_

_I can't afford this medication! Four hundred dollars for pills?_

_What does he mean my insurance ran out?_

_I have to choose between one of my unborn babies… oh God, oh God, what do I do? I—I can't kill one before he or she's even born!_

I clenched my eyes and stopped looking, the voices became a gentle hum in the back of my skull and I decided that I'd rather wait and see him for myself rather than deal one moment longer with those… desperate thoughts.

_Humans die,_ I thought tersely. _You died, even if you're still walking around. No heart beat, no pulse, no running blood…_

I growled under my breath. Even my own head was betraying me.

The pager at the front desk buzzed and the receptionist picked it up and her eyes darted back up to me like she'd been doing for the last ten minutes.

"Doctor Cullen will see you now, sir." She said and her eyelashes batted sweetly at me.

_Not my type_. I thought and subdued a chuckled as I passed her and headed down the hall.

Instead of going to the examination room like I was prompted, I heard his voice call my name gently from his office. I turned down the secluded hallway, swinging open the heavy doors and walked down the hall until I was standing right outside his door.

The door slipped open easily, gliding gently along the hinges. The cherry wood slid slowly and revealed him, sitting at his desk, elbows propped on the armrest of his chair and his fingers tented in front of him.

I walked forward to the front of his desk, never losing contact with his searing gold eyes.

I mentally sighed and my once tensed body relaxed instantly. Those liquid honey eyes gazed at me and his mind was full of thoughts that swam around and deterred me from being able to grasp onto anything.

_Can I help you, Edward?_ His mind asked and his lips turned up into a smile.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

_Maybe?_ His eyebrow arched upwards.

I walked around the large desk and when I was in front of him one hand wrapped around the back of my thigh. His gaze was light and playful and he just couldn't keep the silly grin off his lips.

_You know… I am at work, this is _definitely _against protocol._

My eyes widened in innocence. "Why, what would be against protocol? What are you assuming I'm here for, Carlisle?"

He rolled his eyes and tugged my thigh until I was sitting in his lap. His lips savagely attacked mine and his long fingers braided through my hair, pulling me closer and closer. His tongue was inside of my mouth, running around my razor sharp teeth but never touching enough to break through.

I whimpered a bit and he just crushed me closer roaming circles against my sensitive molars and a primitive growl rumbled in his chest.

His right hand skimmed down my shoulder and across my chest, flicking buttons open in the process. My breathing came unnecessarily quicker as his hand skimmed lower to my naval, pressing his fingers against the smooth skin.

I moaned into his mouth long and deep and my hips jumped up. His lips curved up into a smile and he pulled his tongue back. Hot kisses trailed down my jaw to my neck with freezing cold intensity.

It had been too long. Much, much, much too long.

And as if he could read _my _thoughts his hand came down and palmed my cock through my pants. I gasped and my hips kept bucking and jumping up into his hand.

I felt a white hot fire crawl up my spine and sink into the depths of my soul and I couldn't stop moving, twisting, pleading, _begging_ him for more. More of him.

"Ah… oh—oh, _Carlisle_," I breathlessly cried his name.

_Eager are we?_ His mind laughed.

I growled at him and my hips bucked up harder. But instead of getting the friction of his hand I was greeted only with air.

"W—what?" I breathed.

In an instant I was pressed onto my back, my arms pinned above my head and my pants flung off from my legs. Carlisle was above me, his eyes were glued to my waist where only naked skin could be seen and my erection standing up for him.

"It seems as though you were anticipating _something_, Edward." He pursed his lips.

"Underwear is unnecessary." I breathed.

His free hand skimmed down my abdomen and his fingers tickled a line leading to my left hip bone where he pressed his flat hand against it. Christ. So close, just move it to the right—just a bit.

I squirmed and whimpered for more, but he never moved his hand. He stood above me, smiling and laughing with his hands holding my arms down with all his force no matter how much I tried to force them up. The desk wouldn't hold out much longer if he didn't let up.

And then, when I thought I would absolutely die of frustration and I could feel the growl building up in my chest to an excruciating pain to hold it in, his thumb flicked out and brushed the underside of my sensitive cock.

My head tossed backwards and my hips pushed up so hard that his even his hand couldn't keep them down.

"Oh God! Just do it! Please, just… ah!" I begged in a breathless voice.

Carlisle leaned forward, his blonde hair hanging forward a bit and he pressed those soft, delicious lips right against my ear. "Tell me what you came here for."

"C—Carlisle…"

"I know you came here for me, Edward. _Why _did you come here for me?" He whispered. His breath fanned out across my neck and his thumb started to move up and down at a snail's pace—just enough to drive me insane.

"_Fuck me,_" I cried without thinking.

"Watch that mouth," he growled, pushing my hips down harder and pulling his thumb away.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sit up,"

I didn't hesitate when his hands retracted back. I nearly sprang up to meet whatever he wanted of me, and when I sat up fully I knew my task immediately.

His slacks were pushed down below his waste, and his buttoned shirt was parted, creating a curtain around the long, hard, solid erection that was bared before me. My tongue swiped out to drag along my lower lip and I leaned forward to slide him all the way in my mouth until he touched the back of my throat. I smiled as best I could when I felt it, my throat closing around him a bit before I started to move my head back and forth at a fast motion.

"Edward," he groaned. One hand came down on the back of my head.

I looked up him and when our eyes met he stuck two fingers inside of his mouth, pushing them in and laving them with his tongue. I groaned around him and his eyes fluttered closed.

The hand on the back of my head pushed me closed and I started up my quick pace again. Right as he hit the back of my throat I felt it, one of the most incredible feelings he could give me that made every fiber of my being stand on end roar for every part of him.

His fingers skimmed down my ass and then one slipped inside of me. I felt the venom create a slippery lubricant and he added a second finger to pump in tune with my mouth.

I screamed around him and my hips thrust up mercilessly looking for any kind of friction.

"Lay down!" Carlisle moaned.

I fell onto my back, Carlisle grabbed my legs and pushed them nearly to my shoulders, and then, with one beautiful, precise movement, he pushed himself fully inside of me with a marvelous grunt.

"Ah… oh, oh my… Carlisle,"

"I know," he breathed.

He pulled out slowly, leaving only the head of his cock inside of me and then slammed back in violently. I couldn't help the feral cry that left my throat and my head thrashed from side to side.

He moved deeper inside of me, going at a steady pace and drawing out every noise I was possibly capable of. I reached my hand down, in desperate need of friction, but Carlisle's hand was already on me, thumb spreading the pre-cum and he spit in his hand before he started to stroke me.

"Carlisle… faster dammit!" I cried desperately.

"I told you to watch. That. Mouth. Edward." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust inside of me, and then he sped up, his hips and thighs slapping against my ass.

"Mnn… more, more!"

"Edward… Edward…" His fist started to pump faster, furiously rubbing and stroking my sac and bringing me closer and closer.

He started to ring his hand right at my tip, working me until I couldn't take it anymore and this wonderful, incredible pressure in my stomach pressed down on me and collided with everything inside of me until I felt it all release in a violent burst of twitching muscle and quivering flesh.

I looked into Carlisle's eyes while I came, I could feel it pouring out of me in streams across my chest and he pumped until the last drop was squeezed out of me.

His name was smothered by the hand that was covering my mouth. Carlisle kept pumping in uneven thrusts until his eyes fluttered slightly and his head dropped with a distinct snarl and he pumped faster than before with the spill of his cum inside of me.

He threw his head back and clenched his jaw to sustain from making any noises while his body convulsed and he stood above me beautiful and weightless.

"Dear God," he breathed when he pulled out.

"Uh-huh," I sighed still lying on the desk.

Carlisle moved a finger from my now limp cock up my chest and picked up some of the cum lying on my there. He put his fingers in his mouth, humming in enjoyment before grinning down at me.

"You have quit a dirty mouth," he said. He leaned over me, hands on either side of my head and our hips pressing together.

"Not normally," I murmured.

"Normally?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think this case requires extensive research." His expression became serious.

"What do you think we should do Doctor Cullen?"

"We must see what triggers these sudden outbursts, by _any_ means necessary." He grinned.

"You're turning into a pervert,"

"Maybe so," he said and ran a finger from my temple to my jaw. "But I think we might have to observe that as well."

* * *

**A/N: Have you had your local physician check for any irregular bumps in the genital area? If not, then what are you waiting for?!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
